eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Starfire (Another Truth)
| image = | season = | episode = 14 | jdate = 20 July, 2012 | edate = 15 October, 2013 | previous = She's a Rainbow (Moonlight Ship) | next = War Head (Humanoid Secret) }} (Another Truth) is the fourteenth episode of the anime series Eureka Seven: AO. Episode Summary Despite Truth's intervention, Ao manages to escape from the attack long enough to catch up with his mother in her Nirvash as the battle continues, the Secrets suddenly appear, which makes the situation more complicated. Eureka's Nirvash begins to move on its own and drops her out of the cockpit so it can stop Truth from attacking them. Ao then catches her in midair with his Nirvash Neo and decides to send her into the nearest pillar of light in order to send her back to her time, even though he is reluctant to be separated from her agin. However, as they approach the pillar of light, a Secret appears next to it and they are unable to get into the light. Eureka tells Ao to destroy the Secret with the machine bullets that Ao didn't know where there. After destroying the secret, Eureka prepares to leave and return to her world. Before she does so, she asks Ao if he called her "Mama" because she is about to have a baby. Instead of telling her that he is actually her son, he asks her to give birth to a healthy boy. However, Eureka shocks him when she reveals that her baby is a girl. She then enters the pillar of light and disappears, but not before Ao sees a hazy form of his Nirvash that looks partially destroyed. With his mother safely returned to her world, Ao continues with the battle, which ends with a victory after all the Secrets are destroyed and Truth begin defeated for the time being. The next morning, Ao returns to the Fukai household, which surprises his grandfather. Ao goes through family albums and journals to find any information about his sister. When Toshio asks what Ao is looking for, Ao reveals that he always believed his father abandoned him and his mother, and hated him for it. Toshio, however, reveals that that was never true; while in labor with Ao, Eureka revealed that Renton was fighting for her and Ao's lives. Toshio never told this to Ao because the boy refused to hear anything about his father. Ao feels a little guilty for hating his father for a reason that was never real, but is still too confused to understand the situation for why his father is not in his life. Ao also reveals that he knows he has an older sister, and although Toshio seems to know more about this, he refuses to say more to Ao. While they are driving, Toshio tells Ao that Naru reappeared and is the hospital. Ao visits with her, but makes the excuse that he only came because he happened to visit with her and not because he wanted to. He asks why she went with Truth before, and she justifies her actions because Truth is actually a good person. Ao, however, dismisses it, having seen Truth try to kill him. Ao proceeds to explain to Naru that he met with his mother and tells her about the Scub Coral. He says that his mother is a Coralian, that was given life from the Scub Coral, and therefore, he is the son of a "monster", which Naru says he is not a monster. Just then, the Japanese government officials arrive and announce that many people are becoming affected by the Scub Coral, with Naru being among the group. They want to take her into their custody in order to study her declining health so they can get closer to figuring out more about the Scub Coral. Ao refuses to let them take Naru. However, Ao is in much bigger trouble than ever; the government officials declares claim of Iwato Jima and blames Ao for Endo's death. They reveal that they have retireved the Nirvash Mark l and give it to Naru to pilot. Naru is amazed by the mecha but she turns to her right to find a holographic Eureka sitting in the co-pilot's seat. Eureka asks her to help Ao destroy the Scub Coral before something terrible happens, but Naru refuses to listen and makes her disappear. She launches the Nirvash and prepares to go against Ao, much to his shock. He is further shocked when he realizes that her intentions are to help Truth in order to convince others that Ao and the Scub Coral are not monsters. Ao knows this is pointless because Truth is deceiving her and he will have to face Truth. Major Events * Eureka reveals that the baby she is carrying is not a boy, but a girl, and Ao has an older sister. * Ao learns that his father, Renton, had not abandoned him and Eureka, but is actually fighting to protect them. He also learns that his mother is actually a Coralian, which makes him a Human-Coralian hybrid. Trivia * The scene where Ao saves Eureka is similar to how Renton rescued Eureka with the Nirvash type ZERO in the episode "Morning Glory" of Eureka Seven. Category:Eureka Seven: AO episodes Category:Eureka Seven: AO